dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Goddhart
Logan Goddhart is a Master of the Dryfe Imperium. He is currently ranked 2nd in the imperium's duel ranking, being ranked 1st formerly. He is also a member of Illegal Frontier. Appearance Logan's avatar has the form of a tall man with flaming red hair. Ray Starling notes that his avatar resembles the main character of a famous RPG. Personality Logan is extremely arrogant, frequently underestimating those he deems as being inferior to him. He also has an extremely short temper, being completely unable to tolerate anyone demeaning or looking down on him in any way. Logan completely believes that Infinite Dendrogram is only a game, which allows him to justify doing any number of evil deeds to tians. Abilities Job Hell General (魔将軍): A Superior job from the Devil Knight grouping and the General series. The job skills focus on summoning devils and increasing their abilities with buff skills. As a result, the status growth is not high. Unusually, rather than using MP or SP for the summoning, the cost is instead gathered by resources derived from sacrificing items or monsters. As a part of the General series, this job has a skill that increases the number of party members to over 1000. *'Call Devil Regiments'(コール・デヴィル・レジメンツ): An active skill that summons 100 Soldier Devils for 30 minutes. It requires 6,000 points to be used. *'Conversion Devil Flare'(コンバージョン・デモン・フレア): Sacrifices summoned devils to deal 100 points of damage for each sacrificed unit. It requires 0 points to be used. *'Boosted Devil Strength'(ブーステッド・デヴィル・ストレングス): Increases the STR of all summoned devils by 20%. It requires MP to be used. The consumption also increases depending on the strength of the summoned devils. *'Boosted Devil Endurance'(ブーステッド・デヴィル・エンデュランス): Increases the END of all summoned devils by 20%. It requires MP to be used. The consumption also increases depending on the strength of the summoned devils. *'Boosted Devil Agility'(ブーステッド・デヴィル・アジリティ): Increases the AGI of all summoned devils by 20%. It requires MP to be used. The consumption also increases depending on the strength of the summoned devils. *'Call Devil Giganite'(コール・デヴィル・ギーガナイト): Summons a legendary class devil 'Giganite'. It requires 150,000 consumption points to be used. Normally it would require the sacrifice of civilians or a slave with a Superior class job to summon. *'Call Devil Zero Over'(コール・デヴィル・ゼロオーバー): Summons a mythical class devil 'Zero Over'. It requires the sacrifices of a unique treasure to be used. This would normally mean the sacrifice of a Mythical special reward, so none of the job holders before Logan ever used this skill. Embryo Technical Falsification Rumpelstiltskin (技巧改竄 ルンペルシュティルツヒェン): A Form VII Type Another Rule Embryo. It gives Logan the ability the ability to alter the numerical descriptions on his job skills. In the case of his Superior Job, Hell General, it allows him to increase the number of summoned devils, reduced the consumption cost, and increase the summoning time. *'I Spin More Gold From Lies, Rumpelstiltskin'(我は偽証より黄金を紡 ルンペルシュティルツヒェン): Rumpelstiltskin's ultimate skill. It adjusts the numerical description on his job skill by 10 times at 10 places at once. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters